


Mr. Blobby Returns (Sorry Jack Whitehall)

by lextenou



Category: Noel's House Party (TV)
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Mr. Blobby (Noel's House Party), For shame, Gen, Mr. Blobby Knows What You Did Late At Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Noel will not be able to resist, Jack. It will happen. Crawl under your desk and gibber.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Mr. Blobby Returns (Sorry Jack Whitehall)

The gaping maw of eldritch horror stretched below and he stood, staring, watching, observing what lay below, bodies arcing and writhing in a gelatinous mass of flesh and humanity rent near madness. It had been decades since that he scented such richness, such decay of pure human depravity! His masters would surely tout his ire filled name to the vaults above, celebrating madly at his achievements! His feet planted wide, he stared, soft pink belly arcing over the edge of the twirling, gibbering masses. His face frozen in a rictus grin, he could but think one word.

Soon.

Soon, Noel.


End file.
